


A Series of Endless Fails Part I

by Fishyz9



Series: A Series of Endless Fails [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Will and Sonny drabbles. Just cuz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Endless Fails Part I

** Four Eyes. **

****

It would be easy to mistake his reluctance to wear the things for vanity, but believe it or not, he’s just a little self-conscious. Why he’s self-conscious when he looks the way he does, I have no idea, but I will admit to finding it more than a little endearing.

I was sick of seeing him squint. I’d catch him every time he’d try to read a text message, his school books or a menu, and I’d give him a knowing look but he’d just shake his head and say he was fine. Well, it took failing a mock test in college because the text was too small for him to read to get his priorities in order. And I’m glad he finally admitted defeat, because _wholly. Hell_. Is he adorable in those glasses. I’m not kidding. He’s always had this cute, beach boy vibe, but in glasses? In glasses he just looks like this hot, sophisticated… _nerd_. It pushes buttons I didn’t even know I had.

They’re just a light prescription, only for reading, really. But because they’re mainly for reading and he doesn’t need to wear them all the time, he had to settle for glasses rather than contacts—I didn’t even attempt to broach the subject of laser surgery with my skittish boyfriend—which means that every time he studies, he can’t help but take a quick look around him to see who might be watching before slipping them on. Idiot.  

I don’t know why he hates them so much; he looks downright edible in them. And even now, when we’re alone in his dorm room with me lying on his bed, quietly checking Common Ground’s stock records on my iPad, and with him sitting at his desk attempting to study, he is _still_ reluctant to wear them.

“Put on. Your freakin’. _Glasses_.” I mutter into the pillow.

He sighs, tossing his text book down on his desk. “Don’t want to.”

I can’t help but smile when I hear his grumpy voice, there’s just something about it that always amuses me. I put aside the iPad and sit up, scooting to the end of the bed. “Why?”

“I feel like a dork when I wear them.”

“You _are_ a dork.” I smirk, and then laugh when he glares at me. I shrug, unapologetic. “You were a dork without glasses, and you’re a dork _with_ glasses. Get over it.”

He looks away to hide his smile so that he can play the wounded party. “You suck.”

I lift one eyebrow and bite my lip. Oh boy was _that_ the wrong thing to say when he’s looking all cute and annoyed. I get up and he looks at me, watching me as I crouch in front of him. I rest my hands on his knees, and my hands slide up his thighs.

“Put them on.”

He blinks at the sudden dip in my voice, and it’s obvious that my unexpected shift in mood has affected him by the way his throat bobs. “Um…why?”

“Because they turn me the hell on.”

He looks at me for a second, and then the way he scrambles for his backpack to look for his glasses case makes me laugh out loud. He slides them on, and then bites his lip when I move his knees gently apart, settling between them. My hands slide back up the sides of his thighs, resting at his waist.

“Every time you need your glasses but hesitate to wear them,” I begin, leaning forwards so that my breath brushes teasingly against his lips. “I want you to think about how hot I think you look in them.”

He lets out a small gasp when my hand yanks at his belt buckle.

“Oh my God,” he lets out a breathy laugh. “Are you serious right now?”

His hands clutch the arms of his chair, and he blinks rapidly and wets his lower lip as I slide his belt free, tossing it to the floor. I snap open the top button of his jeans.

“So…so this is happening. This is _actually_ happening.” He rambles sweetly.

I smirk, and yank his jeans and underwear from under his ass. “You seem quite flustered, Will.” I say innocently, my lips brushing his stomach and my hands palming his hips.

He splutters slightly, his stomach dipping under my lips with a gasp as I stoke him. “Can you blame me? This is only one of my top five fantasies since before we were even going out…”

“Getting blown at your desk in your dorm?” I chuckle quietly. I find the fact that his fantasies are so tame oddly charming.

“Getting blown by _you_ at my desk in my dorm.” He clarifies.

I look up at him. “Since before we were going out?” I don’t know why, but the knowledge that he thought about me sexually before he knew he wanted to date me hits me in the gut.

He wets his lips and nods, and his cheeks flush red. “Does that make me gross?” He asks. His smile nervous and a touch apologetic.

“Like pretty much everything else you do, it makes you unbelievably hot.” I hike his T-shirt up his chest so I can press my lips to his flat stomach. “Take this off.” I more or less growl against pubic bone.

He whips his T-shirt up, over his head, and when I glance up at him again I half groan, half laugh at the sight of him. His hair is adorably ruffled and his glasses are askew. He quickly straightens them and looks at me expectantly, nervously, and I swear, it doesn’t matter how experienced he becomes with gay sex, there will always be something eternally innocent about him. It’s all in the way he looks at me.

“If this is one of your top five, I can’t wait to hear about the other four.”

“Well, there’s you and me in the shower. You and me in the storage room at Common— _oh my_ …Sonny!”

I let his length—now slick with my spit—slip from my mouth and I smirk up at him. “Tell me about the storage room.” I take him into my mouth again, my hand running up the center of his chest that lifts and falls with juddering breaths.

“What, I-I’m supposed to talk while you’re…while you— _oh hell_.”

His head falls back as he gasps, just as his hips rise slightly. Even in this, Will has always been a gentleman; always careful as to try and not control what it is I do to him. But I’ll admit it, the way his fingers card through the back of my hair, or the way his thumb brushes against the ring of my lips as I swallow him, all of it sends shivers down my spine.

“I-I can’t, Sonny, not while you…not when— _ah_!” He hisses, and his back arches beautifully against the chair as he slides a little lower.

I pull back for only a second so that I can pull his jeans from around his ankles, tossing them away so that I can finally slide my hand under his thigh, lifting it rest over my shoulder. His hands clutch at the arm rests, his knuckles turning white. And suddenly I don’t want to tease him anymore; I just want to adore him.

His breathing grows erratic above me, and the way he trembles under my hands is beautiful. His soft groans turn into actual vocal pleas when I a slide a finger, slick with my spit, deep inside of him, curving in that perfect way.

His hand clutches my shoulder, his fingers digging in, and he curls over me, his hand gently fisting the hair at the back of my head as he comes. He grunts my name, and lets out a helpless noise as he collapses back against the chair, his eyes closed and arm, bent at the elbow jutting out as he runs a hand through his own hair.

“Oh my God. What…what the _hell,_ ” he laughs weakly.

I wipe the corner of my mouth, and brace my hands on the arm rests either side of him as I lean up. When he looks at me our faces are an inch apart and his cheeks are flushed, his eyes almost dazed. He looks at me like I’m the most incredible thing, like I’m his secret discovery. I brush my lips against his, and he lets out a whimper at the tastes of himself on my lips.

His hands bunch the front of my shirt, pulling me close so that he can whisper against my lips seductively. “Your turn.”

He’s up, and walking me backwards toward the bed. I grin, and wet my lips. “Did it live up to the fantasy?”

He pushes me flat against the bed and climbs over me as I shimmy backwards. “These glasses,” he says, “are never coming off again.”

I smirk. “Good boy.”

“I mean, hell, you like these glasses _that_ much? I might just get a retainer, a pocket protector, a—”

I turn the tables on him, flipping him onto his back. “Don’t push it, four eyes.”

** Home is Where You Are. **

****

So this is what the other side of the coin feels like. I kept a secret from him, a pretty _big_ one about his baby momma, and he found out before I had a chance to figure out a way of telling him myself. I think now I understand why he looked so sick to the stomach when I wouldn’t speak to him back when this whole mess began, because I really can’t take this silence.

It’s not like me to play possum, but when his phone chirped at the crack of dawn, stirring him from no doubt a troubled sleep, I wasn’t ready to face him. And I can already feel the desperate excuses pilling up in my mind, begging to be repeated.

_I was trying to protect Chad. He’s your friend too._

_I wanted you to know, but then again I didn’t. You love Gabi, she’s your friend and this would have made you look at her differently. It was always going to hurt you to know this about her._

_My dad swore me to secrecy._

But that’s all they are: excuses.

And after dragging him over the coals because of _his_ secrecy, and after he confessed about shooting EJ, apropos of nothing other than the wish to be completely honest with me, I still kept this from him. So when it all came spilling out from Gabi—I am really beginning to _hate_ this girl—he looked to me, knowing immediately that this was the secret I had refused to share with him. It was a brief look, but it was a look of surprised betrayal. He was wounded.

As soon as Nick was sure that Will wasn’t about to take this news to the police, that he was too stunned to do _anything_ , he wasted no time in using my knowledge and secrecy as a way to undermine our feelings for each other. To discredit us, the _gay boys_. As if we weren’t capable of a normal relationship. As if all this time we’d been playing dress-up and nothing more.

_You think you’re so in love, Will? All this time he kept this from you. You think you’re soul mates? People like you don’t get to have soul mates. You don’t get married. You don’t have children._

Tears of frustration stung my eyes, because with every word Nick hurled at him Will curled in on himself a little bit more. What came next is a blur. Between the horror in Gabi’s voice as she pleaded for Nick to stop saying such things, and a pained growl of my own, I lunged for him. Gabi and Will came between us, Gabi pushing a smirking Nick back a step, and Will pulling me back against his chest, bracing me there and telling me to calm down.

Eventually I stopped fighting him and the four of us were left standing there, all shaken to some degree. I’ve never seen anyone look so satisfied in that moment as Nick Fallon when he thought he’d succeeded in proving to the two queers that what he had wasn’t real, but then Will surprised us all.

It was Gabi who made the first move, reaching for Will’s hand, crying, pleading for his understanding, but for once her ever patient friend was not willing to listen. He snatched his hand away from her, much to her shock, took a step backwards, and then reached for mine. His hand curled around mine possessively and I have never in my life been so blessedly grateful for his touch.

Nick’s voice dripped with disgust when he spoke next, looking at our joined hands. _You can’t be serious? He’s been lying to you for months!_

 _And there’ll be a good reason for it, whatever it is._ I felt him squeeze my hand. _I trust him._

Those were the words out of my boyfriend’s mouth. He didn’t know why I’d kept this from him, something that could have affected his place in his daughter’s life, but he loved me enough to trust that there would be a reason.

When we got home—to my apartment, that is—we were drained. I sat on the end of the bed, and he pulled a kitchen chair from under the table and sat opposite me, his hands clasped together and dangling between his knees. He looked miserable, his eyes watching me, silently asking for me to explain.

 _Well?_ Was all he whispered.

I gave him my reasons, reasons that were barely acknowledged. In fact I’m sure that’s why I’m being such a coward now. He listened, nodding his head as I tried to explain myself. I didn’t know what else to say after that, I couldn’t get a read on him; all I could tell was that he was utterly and completely mentally drained.  I went to take a quick shower, and when I came back he was already asleep. It took a while for me to fall asleep, but eventually I joined him, fitful as it was.

I tell myself to not be such a coward, that this was Will, and so I turn over, leaning up on my elbows to spy him in the kitchen. It’s the crack of dawn and lights are still off, clearly he didn’t want to wake me, or for me to know he was leaving, I’m not sure which. He’s texting someone.

“Hey,” I say quietly.

He looks at me, and I wish that there wasn’t this small distance between where he stands and where I lay.

“Morning” he murmurs.

“Is it?” I glance at the closed curtains.

“Almost.”

I nod, swallow. “You’re leaving?” _For good or just for now? Are you coming back?_

He nods and gestures with his phone before sliding it back into his pocket. “I’m going to meet Gabi.”

I lift an eyebrow in question and sit up. “So early? Do…do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” he answers quickly.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t—”

“ _No_.” He says firmly.

I look away quickly, nod my head. I hear him sigh.

“Gabi and I need to talk. _Really_ talk. Without Nick there. Without…” He trails off.

 “Without me there.” I nod. “Neutral territory.”

“Something like that.”

Things become awkward for a moment. “And…and will _we_ talk?”

He looks down and busies himself with zipping up his jacket. “Yes, we’ll talk.”  With his jacket zipped he digs his hands into his pockets. “When I get back.”

I run a hand through my hair. “So you’re coming back?”

The look he gives me is one of annoyance. I find it oddly reassuring. “ _Yes_ , Sonny. I’ll be coming home.”

I look down at my lap, bite my lip. “Okay.”

“Okay.” He says, and then clears his throat. “It’s early, go on back to sleep.”

With nothing else to do, and feeling a little stung by our conversation, I slink back down, rolling onto my side, away from him.

At least he called it home.

I hear him open the door, but then there’s nothing. I’m about to roll back over when I feel the mattress dip behind me. I look over my shoulder and he pauses, meeting my eyes just as he’s lifting the duvet cover over me. He watches me for a moment, something tender but otherwise undefinable in his eyes, and then lifts the duvet up and around my shoulders, wrapping it around me.

I feel my throat grow thick with emotion and I close my eyes as he leans close, and presses a kiss first to my temple, and then to my cheek.

“Stay warm,” he says softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” I whisper.

He called it home.

 

** Rub-a-dub-dub. **

I turn my key in the lock and push my shoulder against the door. When it doesn’t open I’m left stumped for all of a second before realizing that it wasn’t locked to begin with, which means Will is home.

I turn the key once more, unlocking the door. I’m already smiling, knowing that Will is here, and I stride in, dropping my keys and phone on the desk. I frown for a second before I hear a faint splashing coming from the bathroom.

I look around for a second, enjoying how utterly cluttered the place is with both mine and Will’s belongings. I can’t help but feel a little excited to think of this apartment as our in-between. Our temporary place of residence until we find our first home, complete with separate kitchen and living area, a larger bedroom with an en-suite and a nursery. I can’t wait to buy our new furniture, to sit in the empty rooms of our new apartment and argue as we try to assemble it all.

I’m about to call out to will, to ask if he’s eaten yet, but I stop myself. There’s a wet and soapy Will in that bathroom by the sounds of it. The bathroom in this apartment is tiny, but it has a shower over a sizeable tub, and Will has a penchant for that tub, seeing as he only has a shower back at his dorm.

I open the door quietly, ready with an offer to scrub his back, but the words die on my lips and I’m left stunned for just a moment before I bark out a loud laugh, startling him. He’s sitting in the tube facing away from me, but he’s looking back over his shoulder at me, sheepish.

“Is...Is someone..?” I start, but break off to snort at the sight of him. “Is someone having themselves a good old-fashioned bubble bath?” I make it to the toilet and collapse on the closed lid, laughing.

He looks at me, utterly sheepish, his cheeks flushing red.

It’s his hair. Like a big kid, he’s filled the tub with bubbles and his hair is so full of suds that he’s managed to point it upwards. He’s nineteen going on ten.

“I, um... I thought you weren’t getting home until later.”

I’m trying to not laugh, but he is at the same time the most ridiculous and adorable man on earth.  “Yeah, uh…” I bite back a smile, clear my throat. I think he’s forgotten about the hair. “I got someone to cover. I thought you might want go out for a bite to eat together, maybe try that new sushi place.”

“Oh. Yeah, yeah that sounds cool.”

“Will?”

“Yes?”

“Your hair.”

He frowns, and then a second later he curses. I burst out laughing, literally resting my elbows on my knees and covering my face with my hands as he quickly flattens his hair. I peek at him through my fingers.

“I was um, I was just…” He bites his lip and then sighs. “Please don’t breakup with me.”

I stand up and go crouch next to the tub. “Will Horton? You are very special.”

He blinks at me. “Is that your way of calling me a spaz?”

I snort. “No,” I reach to cup his jaw, my thumb rubbing over his flushed, damp cheek. “That’s my way of saying I adore you.”

He grins. “Despite the fact that I’m kind of a spaz?”

“…Yes.”

He just smiles at me, and it’s beautiful.

I stand. “Come on, finish up with your rubber ducky and let’s go get something to eat.”

“Okay, um, oh wait...” He frowns. “Do you have your phone on you?”

“Uh, no. Why?”

“No reason.”

I gasp when his arm darts out, griping mine, and then _tugs_. “Oh you _son_ of a—” Before I can pull away I lose my balance and fall ass first into the lukewarm water. I stare at him openmouthed, and he’s just laughing it up as he pulls me closer so that I’m more or less in his lap. “You asshole!”

He bites my shoulder. Just a little nip, and I look at him slack jawed. He gives me a shit-eating grin. “’Sup?” He says casually.

“‘Sup? ‘ _Sup_?”

“We’ve never been in the tub together before.” He says conversationally. “I like it. Let’s make sure our new apartment has a big tub.”

I stare at him. “You do realize that you just pulled me— _fully clothed_ —into the fucking water, right?” I laugh.

“Yes. One of my better moments, really.”

“You are such a dick.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

I stare at him, flabbergasted. Eventually I just laugh, shake my head and then kiss him. He grins into the kiss, reclining against the curve of the tub and taking me with him.

He breaks the kiss and murmurs into my ear. “Rub-a-dub-dub.”


End file.
